They started out as enemies ( rose and scorpius)
by Darkmagic28
Summary: Rose and scorpius, two people who were meant to out wit each other start to share a liking towards each other. Read and know their latest slips, funny encounters and many more at their life at Hogwarts!
1. The Beginning

**Hello, everyone! This is my first story, so don't be too harsh on me :) reviews are highly appreciated! :)It's not the best but check out chapter two!**

Hogwarts Express

" you have to beat him in every test, Rosie." Ron said.

Rose simply nodded, bid her farewells and boarded on the train.

She felt two thing excitement and curiosity, excited because she was off to Hogwarts and curious because of that pale skinned, blond haired, gray eyed boy.

There was something about him, she shook her head and shrugged the thought.

" Trolley!Trolley!"

" You guys want to buy the lot ? " albus said

" of course " james said with a huge grin

" I'll buy it " albus said

" why do you get to buy it!" james said protesting

Rosie rolled her eyes, she took some of the galleons and headed to the trolley, there was one last chocolate frog, she grabbed it when another hand did too.

She looked up reluctantly, it was the pale faced boy again. People around the trolley started saying " ayyeeeee " because they did not notice that their hands touched, they let go in an instant. They could feel each other's cheeks burn.

" um, uh - you take it. " the pale faced boy said looking rather embarassed.

But again who wouldn't be? with everyone surrounding and teasing them.

Rosie lost her words; thought that boy is not as bad as they told her he would be. Then she said the words.

" t-thank you " she said looking at the ground, embarassed

She headed to their compartment

" oi, what happened seemed like there was something goin' on ." James said curious as ever.

" that pale faced boy with the grey eyes, um " she said reluctantly

" yeah? " albus said impatient

" we sort of wanted the chocolate frog, he let me have it. " said rose, eyes fixed on the ground.

" well, looks like someone has a crush! " albus said with a smirk

" DO NOT!" rose exclaimed

" ok, ok no need to be so defensive !" James said Mockingly

She let her thoughts drift off, for some reason she wanted to meet this boy again.

" mate, is it me or you blushin'?" malcolm Goylel said

" I am? I mean er, NO. " scorpius said still dazed.

" where's the chocolate frog you bought?" asked a curios Christopher chase

" I let that, girl with the fiery red hair have it." scorpius said

Goyle and chase shook their heads, after knowing scorpius for years they know what this means. That look on his face. Tss they both said.

Sorting

Rose was sorted in Gryffindor as well as albus, and scorpius in Slytherin as expected.

When rose and scorpius' names were called they looked down pink faced a couple of people in the crowd let out a small giggle.

" should i introduce myself to her? " scorpius thought

He was staring at her and to his amazement she was too.

When both realized that they were staring, rosie turned around and scorpius looked down.

" this is going to be the best year" both thought

Their thoughts cut by the booming voice of the new headmistress mcgonagall.

**I will update as soon as** **possible. Hope you like it! Reviews please ^^ x.**

**~ darkmagic28**


	2. Intriguing Encounter

**Hey everyone! D. Magic 28 here: D! For my first fanfic, I am sorry for wrong/missing punctuation marks! And of course grammatical errors! Please do tell if you find any! I will edit the errors right away or as soon as possible. Reviews are greatly appreciated! ^^**

On the way to the Great Hall

Scorpius walked slowly, still feeling incredulous after he almost got detention for handing out a late essay, his father would kill him if he had low marks and of course annoy him with the "you should have gone to Durmstrang." Speech. He shook his head, annoyed.

"OW! " Scorpius heard a girl say

Scorpius also heard glass shattering, liquid splattering, and books falling.

"Watch where you walk, you incautious git." He saw one of the Slytherin 5th years say before leaving.

He saw the girl with the fiery red hair, looking at the ground, teary eyed. No one bothered to help her they just laughed, much to Scorpius' bewilderment.

He hastily went over to her only to be shooed away.

"Go away! You're going to embarrass me more, aren't you?" looking at him eyes filled with tears but a facial expression filled with courage. That's why of course she so suited to be sorted into Gryffindor.

Scorpius, although offended by her lack of judgment and prejudice shook the idea in her head.

"No, of course not. I'm here to help you. " He said looking sympathetic

The girl with the fiery red hair, slowly lost the anger in her eyes, she once again looked down.

Scorpius was happy that he somewhat gained the trust of this girl.

"Oh, your hand! " Scorpius looked worriedly at her bleeding hand.

"yeah, erm. My ink bottle shattered horribly and I got a good pounding by my books." she let out a small laugh, looking embarrassed as ever.

Scorpius shook his head in disapproval, how could she feel so positive after all this?

" Here, I'll help you." said Scorpius as he took the girl's hand gently and put it upon his own.

" Tergeo " as he waved his wand. Scorpius swear he felt her tingle at his touch, which he found quite amusing.

Slowly her wounds disappeared and she took her hand off his and rubbed it gently.

" T-thank You " She said with a small smile

Scorpius let out a small laugh

" No problem. Maybe next time you should carry just enough books" Scorpius said

together they picked up the books cast a spell to remove the books drenched in ink and fixed the broken ink bottle.

After they finished they experienced an awkward silence.

" so, yeah. Goodbye " Scorpius said kindly and when he was about to go forth

" wait-!" He heard the her say

" My name is Rose, Rose Weasley." she said as she held her hand out.

Scorpius instinctively shook her hand.

" and I'm Scorpius, Scorpius Malfoy."

They stayed like that for quite a while, holding hands and smiling at each other.

**Hope you like it! I put a lot of thought into this! Reviews are absolutely, without a doubt most appreaciated! :D BTW, there are some proper nouns that're uncapitalized, sorry I was a bit lazy and was caught up in the moment!:)x**

**~ DarkMagic28**


	3. Library Mayhem

**hey everyone! Dark Magic here! :) hope you've been entertained by my fanfics! Enjoy!**

****At the gryffindor common room

****Rose felt uneasy she had a weird feeling, ever since her last encounter with scorpius. She wanted to owl her mum but she wouldn't risk it, her dad would go bonkers. She let out a squeal, she started kicking and punching, accidentally punching the wooden nightstand in the process. She shouted mutely, she didn't want to wake the others up. She jumped up and down and shook her hand vigorously, tears welled up in her eyes.

" rose, shut up." Said amanda fickle. Her bestfriend and roomate

Rose was now shaking her.

" wake up! Wake up! I've got a problem." rose said this like her life depended on it.

" rosie, you know i love you but wait until later." said amanda who was obviously sleepy.

Rose was disappointed, she had no one else to run to, she didn't understand how she felt, she felt butterflies in her tummy, felt her cheeks burn, and having the urge to fix her hair whenever scorpius was around.

She only had one thing in mind. When in doubt, go to the library.

She flung her bag and ran.

She ran back instantly, forgetting she only wore her pyjamas.

" oh, how silly of me." she thought.

At the slytherin common room

Scorpius lay in his bed staring at the ceiling, he hasn't had any sleep, he couldn't shake off the feeling that he needed to see her... At all times.

He couldn't help but smile. He thought of her red hair, that was as red as a thousand roses, her eyes, that were as bright as summer's day and when she smiled, she looked like christmas was shocked that he thought of this, He shook his head, apparently so hard that he hit the bed's headboard. He held in a yelp of pain, he was settled in a fetal position as a single tear rolled down his cheek.

malcolm noticing the loud bang, woke up half asleep " No mummy! Don't leave! You haven't told me my bedtime *yawn stoohory yet." he drifted off to sleep right away! Drool slipping his couldn't help but Laugh.

At the library

Rose selected several books.

She started to read but none of it really got into her, all she thought about was scorpius.

Scorpius just walked around school until he passed by the library he saw her there, a huge grin plastered on his face. This is his chance, he fixed his hair, checked his breath and went straight in.

Rose felt a presence that sat in front of her. The butterfly sensation happened again and even with a book in front of her she knew. She put the book down reluctantly.

" hi " scorpius said comfidently

" uh, hi" rose said sheepishly. She was screaming in her head. She gathered her courage and spoke again

" so w-what're you doing here, scorpius? " she said kindly

Uh-oh scorpius thought he hadn't thought about that.

" W-well, see I'm try'na find a book on ancient ruines." scorpius said looking honest

" Sorry? On what book?" rose looked at him comfused as ever

" oh, i meant ancient runes" he tried to smile, but he looked as if he drank rotten pumpkin juice and pretended it was still good.

Great, he thought. Now she thinks you're stupid. He quickly added

" and i was wondering if you could help me?"

Rose looked hesitant.

" c'mon. You owe me." he added with the signature malfoy smirk.

Oh merlin thought rose she was blushing

" fine." she said hiding the flattery she felt

She led him to the reference section

" there, spot that ?" said rose

" that's gigantic ." scorpius said looking awestruck who would've thought something that thick existed?

" well, what are you waiting for?. " asked a very impatient rose

" it's at most top shelf, and I haven't mastered the wingardium leviosa yet." scorpius said looking embarrassed.

" fine, i'll do it." rose said smiling understandingly

Just as the book landed on her hands a spider came out of nowhere.

She dropped the book and clung to scorpius for her dear life. She hated spiders. Hated them absolutely loathed them, her dad told her his story about one named aragog and how they almost died uncle harry and him, she feared them ever since, crying when she was little at the sight of one.

Scorpius now shocked as ever, rubbed rose' back, she buried her face in his chest, he looked at the book and caught sight of the spider, it was on the book, he kicked it with his leg and off the spider went.

" rose, it's gone now. " scorpius said, though he wished she wouldn't let go, he felt a happy sensation being able to protect her.

" thank you" she said with her voice filled with gratitude.

She let go and once again hugged scorpius

" is there another spider?" scorpius said, though he wasn't complaining

" no, i just want to say thanks, that's all. " rose said *sniff

" glad to be friends." scorpius said returning the hug

Rose looked at him, and finally noticed how close their faces were.

" oh, um. " she turned brilliant red.

She let go and so did scorpius.

" i gotta go" both said together, smiling and the hurriedly went off, feeling happy yet embarrassed.

**hope you liked it as i have! Really enjoyed with this one! :)**

**Reviews are super duper appreciated :)X**

**~ darkmagic28**


	4. Laughing, teasing, and nervousness

**Hey everyone! Having a rubbish day? Or having an amazing time? If so, read this and you'll hopefully feel better! Enjoy \ (^_^) / x.**

It was December and it's started snowing. Everyone was gathered up in their common rooms and talking about what they'll plan on doing during the holidays.

At the gryffindor common room

Rose, who was trying to read Hogwarts through the ages, couldn't matilda greyheart and geogia wickleberry were too loud. And everywhere else. Rose couldn't stand the noise. She walked out and was off to her favourite spot, there was a tree by the lake.

At the great hall

Scorpius was eating breakfast and was rather annoyed that it was noiser than usual, he wanted peace and quiet; He stormed off, to his chill out place a tree by the lake.

Scorpius leaned back on the tree facing the lake, he enjoyed watching the squids, when he heard a flipping of a page.

" is anyone there? " scorpius said not looking back

" well, yeah." rose said feeling that she knew that voice.

" rose, is that you? Scorpius said, hopeful.

" scorpius?!" rose said in disbelief

Scorpius stood up and sat beside her

Rose shuddered, wow he smells really goo- oh merlin stop that rose, rose said to herself.

Scorpius as if reading her thoughts, broke into a laugh

" what's so funny?" rose said looking confused

" it's just that i think-" scorpius began to say when rose cut him

" what? You think what?" said rose impatiently

Scorpius broke into more laughter. Rose slapped his arm and pouted.

" aww, who's angry? " scorpius said teasingly, as he pinched rose's cheek, making her turn brilliant red.

" well, why won't you tell me? " rose said looking at his eyes with such intensity.

" well, why do you want to know so badly? " scorpius said smirking clearly amused by how rose reacted.

" nevermind " rose said pouting once more.

" fine, you really want to know? " said scorpius sincerely

" well, yeah. I,guess" rose said looking down, cheeks burning

" well, i'm starting to think that i make you nervous." said scorpius with a matching smirk

Rose opened her mouth, in mock disapproval

" DO NOT!" rose said whilst slapping him.

Scorpius stuck his tongue out, and ran.

Rose ran after him, then scorpius ran after her.

They chased after each other running everywhere, laughing and ended up rolling down the hill in the process.

**I really hope that you guys will like this! This story took quite some time. But i'll honestly say it's not the best.****Reviews are greatly appreciated :) i will be updating as soon as an idea pop up in my head :)x**

**~ darkmagic28**


	5. Charming partner

**Hello! This is my most favourite chapter yet! Hope you will enjoy it.**

Scorpius sat in charms class, bored as ever, when he heard a voice.

" professor , sorry i'm late" said rose panting

" would you care to explain your tardiness, ms. Weasley?" said professor flitwick sternly

" peeves, sir. He kept annoying me and blocking my path." said rose

" oh, that twisted little- " he stopped himself from continuing

"well, ms. Weasley, just take a seat." said professor flitwick now resuming his discussion

Rose glanced for an unoccupied seat, and only found one.

" may I sit here?" rose asked kindly

" sure." scorpius said

" ok, relax. Act cool." scorpius thought to himself.

Rose sat stiffly and often glanced at scorpius

" oh merlin, he so handso-. Rose weasley. Stop it!" she muttered to herself

Scorpius saw at the corner of his eye that she sat like a statue unmoving, stiff.

" you ok? You're like a statue. I should bring you and put you beside the gargoyle statues." said scorpius jokingly

Rose pouted

" aw, c'mon. Lighten up, i'm just teasing. " scorpius said and once again pinching her cheek making her mad red.

" ok, class. Last meeting we talked about delusional charms now we will talk about charms that enables one to breathe one of you will be given a different charm, you will have to test it out, see how long it lasts, Discover its effects mentally and physically and other relevant information. Write it in an essay, two parchments."

Students started booing causing professor flitwick to say

" fine,fine! Grab a partner!" said an annoyed professor flitwick

In a flash everyone had a partner. Scorpius and rose couldn't find one.

" so, us? " asked scorpius awkwardly

" yes,us" said rose looking down

" ok class, move along to your next classes, i expect that essay tomorrow." said professor flitwick as he cleaned his desk

Rose walked away hastily. Scorpius got hold of her hand.

" wait" scorpius said

" oh, um" he finally realised what he was doing and let go

"sorry" said malfoy apologetically

" it's fine" said a very red rose

" so , we should start with our charms in essay." said an embarrassed scorpius

" sorry?" said a laughing rose, she saw scorpius turn scarlet. She put her hand on his forehead

"are you ok?" said rose smirking

" ah , yeah. " said scorpius " . he muttered to himself.

" meet me at the lake 10 minutes from now, ok?" said scorpius

" scorpius, why here? Isn't it dangerous?" said rose looking pale as malfoy

" no, we're not going in the deep parts, about in the center." scorpius said calmly.

" we?" asked rose pale as paper

" is anything wrong?" asked scorpius

" i-i can't swim" said rose looking embarrassed

" that's no problem, i'll do it." said scorpius smiling kindly

Scorpius started taking his cloak,trousers, shirt, shoes, socks

" OH MERLIN, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" said a stunned rose

She turned around and covered her eyes.

" rose, do you expect me to jump in with my uniform on?" said scorpius adding a laugh

" c'mon face me and cast the charm" said scorpius

" but" said a hesistant rose

" i've got swimming trousers on! " said scorpius

Rose faced him and cast the charm. Scorpius jumped into the lake.

Minutes have passed and he hasn't come back yet.

" oh, no. What if the charm didn't work? Scorpius? SCORPIUS?" said rose worriedly.

Rose without thinking jumped in too.

Scopius swam deep In so he couldn't hear. He counted the minutes pass, when he felt a loud bang and he saw a girl drowning.

He swam as fast he could .

" rose!" scorpius thought, eyes widening.

He took her to the still unconscious

" rose? Rose?" said a very worried scorpius

" s-scorpius?" said rose , eyes slowly opening.

" why did you do that? You know you could've died?" said scorpous half angrily and half worriedly

" i thought you were in trouble, you were down there for a long time." said rose, now filled with tears.

" i was supposed to see how long it would last,remember?" said scorpius he couldn't help but smile

Rose looked really mad red. She hugged scorpius. This boy helped her all the time this is all i could do in return. Withouth hesitating she kissed him on the cheek. Turning him mad red as she was.

"i should save you more often" said scorpius

"sorry, what?" said rose smiling

" nothing, c'mon. You're freezing." said scorpius still smiling.

He got to where his clothes were and put his cloak on rose.

**So? What do you guys think? I just let my ideas take over :)reviews are really appreciated! :)x**

**~darkmagic28**


	6. Goodbye- for now

**It's been quite long since I've last updated! sorry, I just did not get the inspiration at the moment. So once again read it, enjoy it , and review it. |(^0^) |**

The most inevitable moment has come it was time to leave and say goodbye- for now.

The school year has finally ended and it was without a doubt the best year Scorpius and Rose has ever experienced so far.

Malfoy sat at _their_ usual spot, the tree by the lake. Yes, "their".

The two have quite grown fond of each other both in distress when the other is nowhere to be seen or being inseparable just like an old married couple or something, people have noticed to but shook the thought, I mean c'mon. A Malfoy and A Weasley? that is most likely only gonna happen if we plan to pulverize the world!

"Hi" Malfoy said with enthusiasm as Rose comes toward him and sits beside him, as they usually did.

Rose loved how his greeting was so filled with enthusiasm, only now has she realized that He only looks at her that way.

"so, everybody is sobbing their brains out. We're leaving in a few hours." said rose who looked like she was considering doing so as well.

Scorpius shook his head whilst grinning "Why in merlin's pants should they sob? I mean it's not like they aren't returning."

Scorpius was waiting for a reply, 1 minute passed, 2 and 3. He wonders and looks at rose, and to his surprise was quietly sobbing too.

he puts his arm around her and lets her head rest on his shoulder. Scorpius couldn't help but release a laugh, and rose peeking slaps his arm.

" Ow?" said Scorpius, who was actually not expecting that.

" You- have- an – emotional- range –of – a – teaspoon." said rose panting, as she hit him, she sobs more.

" You know, you could actually thank me, I'm giving you my shoulder to cry on and it drenched and what your idea of repayment is slapping me." Scorpius said in a matter of factly tone.

Rose buries her head deeper into his shoulder and sobs some more.

"ok, rose. What is wrong with you?" Scorpius said feeling really lost.

" THAT IS THE MOST SENSIBLE QUESTION YOU'VE EVER ASKED!" Rose shouted at the top of her lungs.

Scorpius waited for her to cool down, rubbing her back gently.

" It's that I'm going to miss you, you Idiot." said rose feeling sentimental.

Rose looks up to see that Scorpius was already looking down at her, with those intense grey eyes.

" I'm going to miss you too." scorpius said with his genuine smile.

rose sat up, feeling content. scorpius stood up, and held out his hand.

" Let's go, shall we?" Said malfoy looking smug

" yes, yes we will." said rose smiling as she was gesturing to take his hand

then

boom! He takes his hand back, making rose fall on the soft ground. Scorpius laughed and rose pouted.

" I can't believe I said I'd miss you" looking mad red. Malfoy pinches her cheek and it's as if she floating now.

" I'm only joking, besides I would've never let you fall, but the ground was soft and I thought it would be a suitable payback." said malfoy with his oh so charming smirk.

rose hissed.

" aw, c'mon." said Scorpius grinning as he held her hand and dragged her back to castle.

**Wait! before you get disappointed- this isn't the story that I had a brainblast about, this is merely the bridge toward that so things will fall into place orderly. If you ask why it's a bit sped up because I want them to reach the appropriate age so that they'll be old enough to – Ha I'm not spoiling it XD! Reviews please * insert pleading eyes here* . Correct the typos if you must. **

**~DarkMagic28**


	7. When emotions collide

**Hello there! I'm so sorry for not updating sooner! I'm just so caught up in school work lately. Again, Review and ENJOY! | (*O*)/**

**( Scorpius' POV )**

September 1st

Scorpius barely had any sleep, he lay in bed imagining him and Rose. They might have met just briefly but Scorpius knew what he felt, He _loved_ her and everything seems to be all about her.

Like that lamp! scorpius thought

* Flashback *

It was a bright sunny day, he was sitting in their usual spot, at the tree by the lake, When Rose arrived.

" Someone looks awfully sleepy ." Said scorpius patting on the ground beside him, gesturing for her to sit beside him.

" Aurelia Vane was making too much noise last night, talking about witch weekly and other rubbish!" Said rose annoyed

" Aww, you're cute when you're sleepy, do you know know that?" Said scopius pushing her frown upside down

Rose looked as if she was petrified and she was turning madly red, so Scorpius quickly added

" b-but when you're not, you look like a constipated troll." said scorpius trying to make it look like he meant it.

" OW! OW! O-" Scorpius said tilting

" YOU. ARE . SUCH. A . JERK. AS IF YOU LOOK GORGEOUS ALL THE TIME TOO! " Rose said slapping him furiously

" Wait, wait? You think I'm _gorgeous?_" Said scorpius now grinning

" DO NOT!" Shouted Rose, cheeks burning red

- End of Flashback –

Scorpius laughed at the memory, he loved it how he can make Rose conscious and turn frantic.

At King's Cross Station

" Scorpius, son. Are you listening to me and your mum?" asked draco raising one eyebrow

" ah, yes, yes Father." Said Scorpius not moving his gaze from the brick wall

Where is she? Is she running late? Is she with someone?

Thoughts flickered in his mind, he couldn't stop gazing over the rising people. He sighed in disappointment.

" Now, dear. off you go now" said Astoria kissing him gently

" Mum!" Said the smaller Malfoy, now lowering his voice " my friends are here."

" Oh ! Draco, our baby.. is a big boy now." Said a crying Astoria, burying her head in her husband's chest.

Draco rubs her back comfortingly. " Your mum is such a drama queen, eh?" Draco thought looking at Scorpius and as if reading his thoughts Scorpius let out a laugh and bid his parents farewell.

Scorpius couldn't wait to see her, his thoughts suddenly cut by the traditional voice of the trolley lady.

" Trolley, Trolley!"

Scorpius ran toward it and at once all the chocolate frogs were taken but there was one, only one left, he bought it.

" For Rose." He thought smiling

He went to check all the compartments but she wasn't there, until he reached the only one he hadn't checked.

He opened the door smiling wildy, holding the chocolate frog in his hand when he saw something he thought he'd never would. the chocolate frog fell and in a matter of seconds his smile faded away.

" R- rose? What- ?" Scorpius said not believing what he saw.

**Hang on for part two! and as well as the following chapters! if you must please correct my errors, and BTW some proper nouns here aren't capitalized. Blame it on Lazy me! :D Reviews please! I hope you enjoyed, enjoy, and will enjoy! Thanks guys! x ~darkmagic28**


	8. Colliding emotions ( Rose's POV)

**Hello, everyone! Here it is! Part two! And as always, reviews, follow, and etc. Are greatly appreciated! Enjoy \(^ v ^) /**

* * *

****1st of september ( Rose's POV)

Rose woke up and hastily ran towards the bathroom but much to her dismay, Hugo was in there again.

" why is it that whenever I need to use the loo badly,you're in there?!" rose shouted whilst pounding on the door.

" c'mon Rosie, it's my first day in Hogwarts, cut me some slack?" said Hugo pleadingly

" HUGO, OPEN THIS DOOR THIS INSTANT OR ELSE." said rose threatingly

" OR ELSE WHAT?" asked hugo uncaring

" I'LL BLAST OPEN THIS DOOR AND I'LL HEX YOU SO BAD YOU WILL REGRET EVER BEING BORN." shouted Rose

I know I'm too harsh but Hey, when a girl's gotta pee, she's gotta pee.

" ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT. GEEZ. SOMEONE'S CRANKY." said a very annoyed hugo while ruffling his red hair

" but you love me anyway." said rose teasingly kissing him on the head " love ya kiddo."

" GROSS!" exclaimed hugo, wiping the kiss off.

* * *

Rose got ready and ran downstairs to the dining room

" morning mum, morning daddy." said Rose happily, she was seeing Scorpius today.

Ron was reading the daily prophet while Hermione cooked, hugo on the other hand tried to balance fruits on his forehead, merlin knows what's wrong with that kid.

" rosie tried to hex me." hugo said childishly

Hermione put down the frying pan and ron put the paper down

" WHAT?!" they said in synchronisation

" before you guys freak ou-" rose said in a matter of factly tone

" WHAT?!" they said again

" i really needed to take a wee mum,dad. And hugo was probably in there doing merlin knows what for ages and I really needed to take a wee so badly." said rose shrugging

" well, Rose sweetie, you can talk through it in a decent manner and Hugo dear when a girl needs to take a wee, she's gotta take a wee." said hermione calmly

" kids, i hate to admit it but, your temper is much like ron's" said hermione smiling, rolling her eyes

Ron stood up and hugged his kids "oi, they're Weasley's of course!" said ron proudly

" ok, Breakfast is ready everybody settle down." said

* * *

"BYEMUMDADIGOTTAGOIWILLTAKECA REOFMYSELFANDHUGOANDMYMARKSI LOVEYOUGUYSIWILLWRITEANDYOUG UYSSHOULDASWELLBYEMUMDADILOV EYOU."

Said rose altogether and off she ran into the train.

" What's her problem?" asked ron confused as ever

" take a wee? " suggested Hermione

And both of them nodded considering and then they both turned their attention to Hugo who was nervous as ever and so Ron began the speech.

" so, hugo is you get in slytherin you will get disinherited-

" RONALD!" said Hermione furiously.

* * *

rose was running so fast she bumped into something sharp and painful, she hit a boy bringing scissors.

" Ow!" said Rose

" MISS I AM SO SORRY, I DID NOT MEAN TO, YOU WERE TOO FAST AND I DIDNT SEE YOU I WAS PUTTING IT IN MY BAG WHEN YOU HIT IT.

Rose was furious, but she realized it was her fault after all so she stood up held back her tears and reassured the boy that she was alright.

She ran to an empty compartment and pulled her sleeve up and it was bleeding so bad All the color in her face vanished

She was crying quietly when the compartment door opened, she did not look up she stared at the ground and saw a chocolate frog fall.

" rose- what-?" said a very worried Scorpius

He shut the door, put the blinds down, and knelt beside her ,she hugged his neck with her free arm as he performed a spell to cure her wounds.

" . .YOU?" asked a very angry scorpius, at some point rose felt scared, she's never seen him like this , he had anger boiling up inside of him, she could see it in his eyes.

She hugged him , tears still running down her cheeks " don't be like this. "

* * *

**So? What do you guys think? I thought about this for quite some time, and i hope you guys will like it! Reviews, follows, and etc. are very much appreciated! Again sorry for the typos and other errors.**

**~darkmagic28**


End file.
